disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
In Cedric We Trust
"In Cedric We Trust" is the one hundred and third episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on January 26, 2018, and is the twentieth episode in the fourth season. Plot Roland, Sofia, and Baileywick are looking for Roland's white necktie, which he wears for all big Dunwiddie events, for the opening of the Dunwiddie Museum. While they look for it, Cedric comes in and offers to conjure a new one up for him. Roland refuses and decides to just wear his yellow one. Baileywick brings Roland his speech to memorize for the Museum Opening. Cedric offers to cast a spell that will enable Roland to memorize his speech much faster but Roland refuses him and dismisses him by stating "That will be all, Cedric." As he leaves in sadness, Sofia catches up with Cedric, who admits that both Roland and himself have still not gotten over what happened when he tried to take over the kingdom. They used to be close when they were children. Whenever the expectation to live up to the standards of their larger than life fathers got too great, they would go outside and play Dazzleball. Cedric feels that time is gone forever. Sofia proposes that he comes with them to the Museum Opening and win back her father's trust by wowing him with his knowledge of Crownology. In his workshop, Cedric insists on bringing Wormwood since he only passed Crownology at Hexley Hall because Wormwood was his study buddy. Wormwood refuses at first, but in the end complies after Cedric reminds him that he is his master. At the Museum Opening ceremony, Roland declares the Dunwiddie Museum open, and leads everyone to the Crowns of Every Kingdom Exhibit. When Roland goes over to marvel over a crown, Cedric takes his chance to impress Roland. He asks Wormwood for info about the crown that he can wow the King with. Wormwood tells him that it is the Wreath of Rudistan: a crown that is made of Phoenix Feathers filigree and Elven Gold. Nearby, Prisma and Twitch are plotting to steal another of the Wicked Nine. This time they are after the Crown of Queen Grimhilde, Snow White's wicked stepmother. However they do not know what it looks like so Prisma pulls out the Locket of Vor to show them what it looks like. Unnoticed to them, Wormwood overhears them and wants in. Meanwhile, Cedric talks to Roland about the Wreath of Rudistan but gives Roland the wrong kind of gold by mistake, which Roland discovers the hard way, to his embarrassment. Roland angrily tells Cedric this is the last time he asks him to share his Crownology with him. Cedric notes Roland is still unimpressed and distrustful. Sofia admits that winning her father over will be more difficult than she thought but adds that he should do something sweet for him. So she leads Cedric over to a pudding cart and suggests giving her father some Jiggly Wiggly Pudding. Meanwhile, Prisma and Twitch move in to steal Queen Grimhilde's Crown, but they retreat when they see Sofia. Once they are back outside, Wormwood flies up and offers to help them steal it in exchange for Prisma becoming his new master. Prisma agrees and sends him to steal the Crown. A jealous Twitch objects to letting Wormwood in. Prisma notices his jealousy and sends him to make sure Wormwood succeeds. However, Twitch plans to make sure that Wormwood fails. Meanwhile, Sofia has brought Cedric to the Jiggly Wiggly Pudding cart. However, the man operating the cart cannot give them any as he is all out. So Cedric conjures some up for Roland, to his delight. However, the appearance of the Pudding brings a crowd over. A man bumps into Sofia, causing her to bump into Cedric, causing him to collide into Roland and spill the Pudding on him. Sofia assures her father it was not Cedric's fault and explains what caused it. Cedric tries to remove the stain which he does by making Roland's clothes vanish, to the dismay of Roland. A nervous Cedric tries to put Roland back in his suit but his nervousness makes him put the King in a clown suit. Roland accuses Cedric of trying to make him a laughingstock and leaves to change into his spare suit. Meanwhile, Wormwood distracts the guards and steals Grimhilde's Crown. After Roland changes into his spare suit, two soldiers come up and tell him about the theft and show a feather Wormwood left behind. Baileywick spots Wormwood in the distance making off with the Crown. When Cedric walks up, Roland accuses him of causing the Pudding fiasco on purpose to distract everyone while Wormwood stole the Crown. Cedric denies being involved but Roland does not believe him. Sofia tries to defend Cedric but Roland, as usual, does not take her seriously. He sends Baileywick back to Enchancia Castle to assemble the entire Royal Guard. To help out, Cedric enchants Wormwood's feather to act as a compass to lead them to him. Still believing that Cedric is involved in the theft, Roland is against him coming. Cedric and Sofia both tell Roland he is on his side and he wants to help prove his innocence. Roland relents on the condition that if his suspicions get confirmed Cedric will get thrown into the dungeon. Meanwhile, Wormwood is on his way back to Prisma with the Crown. Twitch tries to keep Wormwood from succeeding by launching a beehive at him and causes the bees to chase after Wormwood. The bee chase makes Cedric realize something is up and he goes off by himself. When Cedric finds Wormwood he demands that he return the Crown. Wormwood refuses and tells Cedric that he is not his master anymore as he wants power and Cedric is no longer evil enough to obtain it. Cedric and Wormwood fight over the Crown and Cedric gets it back. However, he also shouts "The Crown is mine!" This proves to be a mistake for when Roland shows up with Sofia he takes this as confirmation of Cedric's guilt. Cedric denies this and appeals to Sofia only to find that she now doubts his innocence too. While everyone's distracted, Wormwood steals the Crown and delivers it to Prisma. The Locket of Vor tells Prisma if she holds the jewel on the Crown in light she can use the Crown to fire earth-shattering lightning. The trio are on their way back to Enchancia Castle so Roland can have Cedric thrown into the dungeon when Sofia hears the evil trio's cackling. Upon investigating, she discover the evil trio and realizes what is going on. Meanwhile, Roland and Cedric notice that Sofia is missing and go back for her. Sofia confronts Prisma and gives her an ultimatum: Hand over the Crown or she will call the Protectors. Prisma just uses the Crown to shoot ground-shattering lightning at Sofia just as Roland and Cedric show up. Roland gives Cedric back his wand to fend off the wicked former Crystalmaster. To get her revenge on Sofia, Prisma uses the Crown to launch an attack meant to kill her but Cedric saves her. Prisma, Twitch, and Wormwood escape with the Crown. After making sure everyone's okay, Roland apologizes to Cedric, who asks Roland who that woman was, but Roland does not know. Meanwhile, Sofia secretly contacts Orion and Vega and informs them that Prisma has stolen one of the Wicked Nine. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Megan Hilty as Prisma *Jeff Bennett as Twitch *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Paty Lombard as Vor Song *I Am On Your Side Trivia *Snow White’s stepmother’s name Queen Grimhilde (which was confirmed in old publicity materials) is called by that name for the first time ever. *Prisma obtains Grimhilde's Crown. *Grimhilde’s Crown is revealed to have magic. *The title is a homage to the United States of America’s motto "In God We Trust". *Wormwood now works for Prisma. *Cedric and Roland meet Prisma but they remain unaware of who she is. *Moral: Don't blame others for what they didn't do. International Premieres *May 1, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery In Cedric We Trust 5.jpg In Cedric We Trust 6.jpg In Cedric We Trust 21.jpg In Cedric We Trust 25.png In Cedric We Trust 12.jpg In Cedric We Trust 1.png In Cedric We Trust 22.jpg In Cedric We Trust 7.jpg In Cedric We Trust 13.jpg In Cedric We Trust 14.jpg In Cedric We Trust 2.png In Cedric We Trust 15.jpg In Cedric We Trust 16.jpg In Cedric We Trust 26.png In Cedric We Trust 3.png Wormwood betraying Cedric.png|Wormwood betrays Cedric, stating he's not happy with him turning over a new leaf, and wants to work for a master who's evil. In Cedric We Trust 8.jpg|Mistakenly caught with the crown In Cedric We Trust 17.jpg In Cedric We Trust 18.jpg In Cedric We Trust 9.jpg In Cedric We Trust 19.jpg In Cedric We Trust 10.jpg In Cedric We Trust 23.jpg Cedric to the Rescue.png In Cedric We Trust 24.jpg In Cedric We Trust 4.png In Cedric We Trust 11.jpg|Roland and Cedric friends again In Cedric We Trust 20.jpg|Sofia contacts the Protectors to report Prisma has stolen another Wicked Nine item. To be continued... Category:Sofia the First episodes